Golden Sun 3:The Legend of the Shadow World
by Shims
Summary: Everybody is in their towns, while Felix is is the main character. Also, the villagers of Vale have built another Vale called New Vale, and Alex escaped from Mt. Aleph. Also note that this is my first fanfic so please send me reviews.
1. The attack on New Vale

As Isaac was sleeping, he had no idea what was going on outside

As Isaac was sleeping, he had no idea what was going on outside. "Isaac, wake up!!", Kyle shouted. "Wake up!!". As Isaac awoke, he heard screaming and noticed the village was burning outside as he grabbed his cloak, weapons, and armor. "Dad, what's going on?! Why is the village burning?", as he saw the bewildering sight of New Vale. "Monsters are attacking the village! Everybody is on the ship except Felix. Garet and Jenna are also on the ship, going to Imil, Lemuria, Contigo, and Lalivaro, to get Hamma, Ivan, Mia, Piers, and Sheba. Felix is at the plaza defending the village, but he needs help!". "Dad, be careful. Don't die…" , said Isaac as he ran to the plaza.

Later at the Plaza

"Isaac!!", Felix shouted. It appeared that he was fighting off a Storm Lizard. 'Wait a minute…a Storm Lizard?! We killed it at the Suhala Desert!!', thought Isaac. "Isaac, snap out of it! Help me kill this thing!!", yelled Felix. "Huh…? Oh, right!"

"How could a monster we killed still exist, and come to Vale?", Isaac questioned."….!! Felix, behind you!!", Isaac shouted. As Felix turned around he saw someone he thought he would never see again. He saw what looked like a man, wearing full body armor. But where the head, hands, and legs were supposed to be, there was nothing but darkness. At once, both the Venus adepts knew who he was. "Sentinel…!!", Isaac said in disbelief. "But…Sentinel is supposed to be dead!! We fought him!!" "No time to wonder why!! He's coming!!", Felix shouted.

As they were fighting someone was coming… "Isaac!! Felix!!". "That voice…Jenna??", Isaac yelled. As Jenna came up to them she looked terrified. "What is Sentinel doing here?! We killed him, didn't we?" "No time!!" Felix said. "We gotta kill him!! Get ready!!"

As they were fighting Sentinel, somebody else came…"Piers!!", Jenna shouted. "Why aren't you guarding the villagers?!" As Piers ran he looked puzzled. "The ship is being attacked!! I came to check what was happening, and it looks like I made it! I don't know why Sentinel is here, but we need to kill him I suppose…"

I'm too lazy too do battles, sooooo……yeah….

"Why did Sentinel and the Storm Lizard come here? We killed them…", said Piers.

"Piers, didn't you say that the ship was under attack?!", said Jenna. "Your right! Come on!!"


	2. Kraden, Alex, and the Shadow World

As they were running, Piers filled them in

As they were running, Piers filled them in. "Who's attacking the ship?!", Jenna asked. "You'll never believe it but…Dullahan, and Deadbeard.", Piers replied. The rest of the group was shocked. "Yes, I know…unbelievable, isn't it?". As they were leaving the village, someone clad in bronze armor, with auburn hair came running up to them. "Garet!", Isaac exclaimed. "What's happening to the ship?!". "Just as I thought things couldn't get any worse, the Kraken appeared out of nowhere!! Come on! The ships just ahead!".

What Garet said was true. The Kraken was attacking the ship, as was Deadbeard and Dullahan. And there fighting them off was Sheba, Mia, Ivan and a man with golden armor, and blond hair running down from his head to his shoulders, and he had a bow in one hand, and a quiver on his back. Felix couldn't help, but wonder where he had seen him before. From what Felix saw, Mia had exhausted her energy, and used up all her psynergy. Dullahan was about to strike her when-"POTENT CURE!!", both Isaac and Felix shouted. Instantly, Mia's strength returned, and she had just enough time for the mystery man to shout out "Final Guard!!". Suddenly an invisible force field encircled Mia. "Who are you?" Felix shouted out to the man. "I'll explain later, Felix. We need to fight off these monsters!", the man replied.

After the fighting the Kraken, Deadbeard, and Dullahan

"You'll want to know who I am, I assume?", the man asked. The group nodded their heads. "…All right. I'll tell you who I am. I am…Kraden." The group look shocked. "How are you Kraden?!", Garet asked, finally breaking the silence. "I'll answer that for you.", said a new, unexpected voice. As they all looked around, they finally saw what looked like a giant, floating, rock. Only there was an eye in the rock. "The Wise One!", Jenna shouted. "Yes, it is Kraden. Only transformed. I gave him a new younger body to aid you in your quest. I have also enabled him to be one of the two masters of the hidden psynergy…and the master of all the other psynergy.",the Wise One explained. "What is the hidden psynergy, and who is the other master of it?", Ivan asked. "The hidden psynergy is necromancy…", the Wise One said. "And the other master of it is…Alex."

"Alex…", Mia said. "How could he have such an evil heart…" "Like I said at the lighthouse, if Alchemy is unleashed, men will misuse it.", the Wise One said When alchemy was sealed the fifth element was sealed. When you lit the lighthouses, and alchemy was unleashed, Alex was at Mt. Aleph, and he took the power of the Golden Sun, and the fifth element, Shadow, along with it. That is the reason why all these monsters came to New Vale. He knew that you would get distracted, and fight off the monsters, so he took that chance to go into Sol Sanctum.

"But Sol Sanctum guards the elemental stars, which we cast into the lighthouses already. What could he possibly gain there?", Felix asked. "Young Felix, don't you understand? With every element, there is lighthouse, and with every lighthouse, there is an elemental star that needs to be cast in. If Alex casts the star in, he will not only rule the world with unlimited power, he will become godly immortal. "Where is the lighthouse?", Isaac asked. "In the Shadow World."

"I've heard stories about that in Lemuria.", said Piers. "In fact, they have an entire section of the library containing books about it.

It is told that before alchemy was sealed a Lemurian named Gyil was traveling Atteka when he spotted a giant crater. Gyil sensed a tense presence was near, as if in the crater, but invisible. Because the crater was near Contigo, and he knew that wind adepts were residing in the village, he went to the inn to seek out somebody who knew Reveal. Fortunately there was somebody who did know Reveal, a person by the name of Renze, and he was also traveling with a fire adept named Kai, and an earth adept named Hollo. When Gyil took them to the crater, and Renze used Reveal, there was a portal. Of course, as their curiosity led them, they stepped into the portal. But when they came out on the other side of the portal, they were taken by surprise. Not only were the in the same crater, but nothing changed. And what's more when they looked around they saw travelers that looked familiar. When they caught up to them they found out where they saw them before—the group was staring at themselves. The only thing was, when they saw themselves the other Gyil said "If you stay here, you will live forever, and never age, but be chased down by the world. This is the opposite of Wayard. This is the Shadow World." And without hesitation the shadow group attacked. Confused, afraid, and shocked at the same time, the original group went back into Wayard before the shadow group could kill them. The reason Gyil was traveling Atteka was because he was ordered to by the king of Lemuria of that time. When the group went to tell the king, he requested that the group stay in the Shadow World a little longer to see what it was like, they went back. When they did, they were ready, and narrowly defeated the shadow group. When they stayed for a few months in the Shadow World, they went back and told the king. When he heard it, he ordered a library be made for the knowledge of the Shadow World. However, after the library was made, and the books were published, the group decided to stay in the Shadow World to be immortal. When they told the king, they requested that when somebody else knows about the Shadow World, and asks the next king about it, to tell them that the next person who enters the Shadow World should seek them out, for they learned of another element. And so they went back into the Shadow World.

"That is the tale of the Shadow World.", Piers said. "And according to the tale, there is a library of the Shadow World in Lemuria." So the New Vale citizens got off the ship, and the group set out for the Seas of Time, and then for Lemuria.


	3. Imils Ancient Tomes

"Um, Felix, Isaac, before we depart, can we go to Imil first

"Um, Felix, Isaac, before we depart, can we go to Imil first?", asked Mia. "Of course", Isaac answered. "Why?" "You'll see…"

When they arrived in Imil, Mia took them to the sanctum. "Justin!", Mia exclaimed. "Mia!!", the boy called Justin shouted. "How are ya?" "I've been fine. Justin, where's the bookcase you took me?" "Huh? It's over here." Justin led them to the wall, took a nearby stick, and jabbed with it at the wall. After three seconds something spectacular happened. The wall shifted to form a passage. "It's in here.", he said as he led the way.

Inside was an incredibly large variety of books. "Thank you so much Justin.", said Mia, as she took some books from the shelf. "Garet, Jenna, you'll want to read these tomes.", she said as she handed them two heavy looking books. "Felix, Isaac, read these.", as she handed them two tomes. "Ivan and Sheba", she said, as she handed the wind adepts two tomes. "And Piers and I", she said. "Mia, what exactly are these?", Sheba asked. "These are tombs that contain ancient psynergy spells. Also there is a tomb for Kradens element. Here you go Kraden.", as she handed Kraden a tome. "Thank you Mia."

While on the ship, everybody took turns using their psynergy to work the ship. While it was Sheba's turn, everybody else was looking at their tomes. "…So that's how Karst, Agotio, and Alex know this psynergy…", Mia said.

Inside the fire tomes there was Meteor Blow and Rising Dragon, and other psynergy that hadn't been used in 1,000 years. Firestorm, Flare Punch, Meteor Rapid Jur, and others.

In the earth tome it showed Stalactite Rain, Apocalypse, Illusion, and others.

In the wind tome it showed Cyclone Arm, Speed Skim, Tempest Hurricane, and other things.

In the water tome it showed the Warp psynergy, along with psynergy move Alex killed the Tolbian soldier with. It appeared to be called Geyser Lift, along with Frost Spike, Glacier Hail, Ply Revive, and more.

In the shadow tome it showed not only shadow psynergy, but it also showed Kraden shouting something, while raising his bow in the air. The next page it showed how to summon shadow summons, and shadow psynergy like Demonic Fissure, Hades(summon), Shadow Void, God Arrow, Typhoon Shot, and like the other tomes, many more.

I hope everybody likes the story so far! This is my first story on fanfiction so….yeah… lemme know if my story is good or bad!!


	4. Reunion

"I think I'm getting this Flare Punch down…", Garet said

"I think I'm getting this Flare Punch down…", Garet said. As the group was practicing their new psynergy, and Kraden was steering the ship, suddenly it stopped moving. "We've arrived in Lemuria", Kraden said. As they were getting off the ship somebody was standing there. When Piers turned around, he saw a black-haired man, with a thin moustache. "Lumpa!", Piers exclaimed. "How are you doing?" "I've…been around…heh heh.", Lumpa said, as though he was hiding something. "You are going to the castle, correct? I know you are. Let me go to my house and get something." And before the group could say anything about it, he was off running full speed. "…He's acting a bit shady.", Sheba said.

As they made their way into the throne room, they found the king was waiting for them. "Ah yes, the Heroes of the Lighthouse Struggle…please sit." said King Hydros, as if he was expecting them. "I take it you found Lumpa?" "Yes, they did…", said a familiar voice. From behind Hydros's throne emerged a man, with brown hair, ending in a ponytail, along with a blue headband, and wearing Izumoian clothing, followed by a double-edged sword on his waist. "Suza!", Felix cried. "What are you doing here?" "Lumpa took my here on his ship. Apparently your foe called Alex has survived the fall of Mt. Aleph, and is now going to the shadow lighthouse to light the beacon, in order to gain eternal life and power, right?" "How did Lumpa find out?", Jenna asked. "I'm a very energetic and stealthy man, Jenna", said Lumpa, also emerging from the throne, with a scimitar on his back. "And Suza and I are coming with you on your quest, if you want us there or not." "No!", said Kraden. "Alex is extremely powerful. We can't- "We know he's powerful…Alex resurrected the Serpent, only this time I was 10 times stronger. I took down the Serpent on my own!! If Alex is that powerful, then you'll have to get all the help you can get.", Suza cut in. "Suza is right. They need to come with us…", Sheba said. "Now that that's decided, I suppose that you would want to see the Shadow World library? He led them to a strange room, hidden off by the shadows.


	5. The Journals and the Sunshine

Hydros led the group to a room they never saw before

Hydros led the group to a room they never saw before. It had an enormous number of thick books. "Take all the books you need.", Hydros said. Piers picked out a random book entitled The Journal of Shims. "Look at this book…", Piers said.

The prophecy of the Chosen Ones

Two of each element, one of the fifth, a ninja, and a thief enter the world of myth. However, only nine will return to the day, and six will stay and guard the way.

The Journal Entry 1 of Shims

I couldn't believe it. Even the most minor monsters are 20 times stronger. When we fought our shadows, they were only 2 times stronger, and what's more strange is that when we defeated our shadows, the other Shims said the poem above before disappearing with the others. We're going to solve the secrets of the Shadow World. I'm determined to see to it.

The Journal Entry 2 of Shims

For some reason we found a lemurian ship where we anchored it. It must mean that all objects are the same in Wayard and the Shadow World. As we went to the ship, something encountered us. It looked like a small black figure. Before we had time to figure what it was, it fled.

"…Everyone here needs to get a stack of books.", said Felix. "We need to get all the books that we need. "Here's a book called The Atlas of the Shadow world. And beside it it's…!! It's Kai's journal!", Jenna cried. "What?! How did you find that?", Garet asked. "I don't know…I was just…drawn to it.", said Jenna. "That's the same way I felt when I found Shim's journal.", said Piers. "I'm curious about Kai's journal. I'm going to read it.", said Jenna. Before she had a chance to read it, Isaac said, "I found Hollo's journal!" Soon, seconds after Isaac saying that, Ivan soon announced that he found Gyil's journal.

The Journal Entry 1 of Kai

Shims suggested that we keep a journal of our time in the Shadow World. Personally, I thought it was a great idea. When we fought our shadows I nearly died. However, I do not know if it was good because my shadow was reflecting how strong I was, or bad that I almost died. What was weird was, before Shim's shadow disappeared he said a strange poem...I long have wondered what it meant. A few minutes after killing our shadows, monsters ambushed us. We had fought these kinds of monsters before, but…they were about as half as strong as our shadows. We need to rest.

The journal Entry 2 of Kai

What was that?, I wondered. Strangely we saw a ship, just like the one Shims had. Apparently all the things are the same in both worlds. But before we had a chance to get to the ship, a weird little dark thing blocked our way. I don't know why but it ran away before we knew what it was or what it was doing here.

"…Felix, these small things that are mentioned in the journals.", Jenna said. Everybody knew at once what they were. "No doubt about it. They're shadow dnjii.", Garet agreed. Just moments later, King Hydros entered the room. "If you want to get the books I'll have my servants carry them to the ship for you.", he said. "In the meantime, go shop for weapons. Due to Lumpa's information, we had the best smiths in the world come here and forge the best weapons." "Thank you King Hydros.", said Piers, thankfully.

As they went to the shop, they found the best blacksmith in the world. "Sunshine!", Felix said. "What are you doing out of Yallem?" "Well, two people came to my house. They went by Suza and Lumpa. Anyway they took me on strange ship here, to forge weapons for you guys", Sunshine explained. "Now, I don't know what's going on but I'm here to forge. Felix, Piers, Jenna, and Isaac. Let me see your weapons. Hmm…I see…yes… Well, these are marvelous weapons, they are! Now as for Ivan, I made you the Soul Rod. Its unleash is Soul Falcon. And Sheba, I made you the Fog Staff. Its unleash is Moonlight Demon. For Mia, I forged the Aqua Staff, and as for its unleash it is Diamond Hail. And finally for Garet, I give you the Comet Axe, and the unleash is Meteor Judgment. And also, for Kraden, this is the most hardest thing I have ever had to forge but…here is your weapon. It is the Ultima Bow, and its unleash is World Flash. Use them well"

"We are incredibly in your debt for your weapons. Thank you Sunshine.", Isaac said. "We must depart for the Shadow World. Thank you for everything."

As they were going, they found Suza and Lumpa waiting. "Are we all set?", Lumpa asked. Everybody knew that answer. "All right then. To the Shadow World!!", Suza shouted. And they put the orb into place and sailed off for Atteka.


	6. Kradens Inner Reaper

Meanwhile at Atteka…

Meanwhile at Atteka…

As the group approached to the crater they didn't know what would happen. "Reveal!", Ivan shouted. As the legend said would happen, the portal came. After seconds of caution the group stepped into the portal.

\ \ / \ / /

\ \/ / \ \/ /

() \ / \ /

/ \/ \/

\ \ / \ / /

\ \/ / \ \/ /

\ / \ /

\/ \/ \ /

As they came out on the other side of the portal, the group indeed did see their shadow selves. "So you've come…", Kradens shadow said. They shadow group looked the same as the original accept for mystical dark aura around the shadows. "Yes we did.", the real Kraden said. "This should be fun…", shadow Garet said. "Now die!!", Felix's shadow yelled.

After killing their shadows

When Felix's shadow was killed he said "We are a part of you but, you are also a part of us…" And when they were killed, the shadows changed form and went inside their counterpart.

"Very impressive…", said a voice out of nowhere. "Who's there?!", Jenna cried. From the trees came a figure with blue hair, blue eyes, and blue armor. "Alex!! How did you get in here?!", Mia cried. "Simple", said Alex, sounding very laid-back. "I used Reveal." The group was confused. "How can you use Reveal? You're a water adept.", said Mia.

"Yes, however when I absorbed the Golden Sun's power that pitiful entity they call the Wise One paralyzed me to the ground as Mt. Aleph started to sink into the ground, along with Vale. Luckily, I managed to escape before it sunk and therefore I felt a sudden urge to use wind psynergy. Imagine my surprise when I found out I could use wind psynergy. So what I did next was that I went to Airs Rock and learned Reveal. And along with that, I could also use necromancy so because of that I brought some old friends with me. Take a look…heh heh heh…hehehehehehehehhehe…..bwahahahahahaha!! Ahahahahahaahahhahahah……Satorus, Menardi, Karst, Agotio, come out here."

As they looked behind four trees they found four fire adepts. They were the four Alex said; only they looked beat up and bloodied. "What did you do to them Alex?!", Sheba shouted. "I just told you, Sheba. I can use necromancy so therefore; I resurrected them to the point where they only obey me. The only way they can't obey me is when somebody with a stronger necromancy magnitude than mine is present.", as he was saying that the four with him clasped their hands on his shoulder.

"Alex, you have done the foulest thing unimaginable. Pay the price!! אני ריפר! תן לי את הכוח!!" As Kraden said that spell, where Kraden was standing was a figure a in big black robe with a scythe.

Kraden's spell had transformed him into the Grim Reaper.

Suddenly Kraden swept his hand over plain air. At the same time that happened, Alex rose into the air and clutched his heart, which a dark light was coming out of, and entered Felix's heart. When the light entered Felix's heart Alex fell to the ground, and Kraden was himself and the Reaper no longer.

"What did you do to me?!", Alex yelled. "I took ¼ of your shadow psynergy and put it into Felix's body. He is now able to use dark magic. Also, Isaac you can use shadow psynergy too." "How can I use shadow psynergy?", asked Isaac. "I looked into Alex's mind while I was the Grim Reaper and on Mt. Aleph the Wise One told Alex that he split the power of the Mars Star, so half the power went into Isaac and half went into Alex. "Grrr…I'll make you suffer in ways unimaginable when I cast the shadow star in…", said Alex. And with that he warped into thin air with the proxian warriors.

"If half the power of the golden sun is in me, and Alex is able to use wind magic…Pyroclasm!!", Isaac shouted. And enormous flames and blast came out of the ground as Isaac commanded it. "Hmmm…interesting.". said Isaac. "Kraden, how did you learn that spell?", said Jenna. "It's in the tome Mia gave me.", Kraden replied.

"We have one problem. Where is the Shadow Lighthouse?", asked Garet, getting to the point. "…We search until we find it.", declared Felix.

So they set the Black Orb into to the ship and sailed off.


	7. Guardian Souls The Lost Age Group

While on the ship, sailing aimlessly Piers broke the silence

While on the ship, sailing aimlessly Piers broke the silence. "…I think we should go to Prox.," Piers said. "Why?," Sheba asked. "I think that we can discover something at the lighthouses.", Piers replied. "Piers is right.", Lumpa agreed. So they set course for Prox

At Mars Lighthouse beacon

At the beacon of Mars Lighthouse stood a shining dark piece of something. "What is that?", Felix asked. As he went to pick it up a light came out of Felix, and there stood his shadow. "What are you doing here?," asked Felix. "I'm giving you guys valuable information," Shadow Felix replied. "What you're holding right there, is a piece of the Shadow Star. If you go around the Shadow World and go to the lighthouses, then at the beacons, you will find a piece of the Shadow Star. And as for the Shadow Lighthouse it can only be entered by strength. Also, Felix. Don't die." And before they could say another word to him, he disappeared. "…You think we should trust him?", Ivan asked. No one answered that question. No one could, because suddenly they were separated into darkness. "What's happening?!", Suza screamed. Nobody could hear him.

Felix was alone. After a few minutes of trying to remember what the previous events were, he came to the conclusion that he was alone. He was also somewhere familiar to him, but he just couldn't figure out what it was. To discover what it was he ventured into to cave. After not long ago when he came in, he found a sea, and with it came blocks the he could leap on to get to the other side. After he did that, he went to a long passage that came with another sea. Naturally, he crossed it but found three passages. 'Wait…three passages?!' thought Felix. And then it hit him. He was in Sol Sanctum. Only something wasn't right… Why wasn't Mt. Aleph erupting? Felix pressed onward.

Just like the last time he came here, the traps were disarmed. When he made his way to where the portal had been, he saw that the portal was not present. Before he could go any further however, a monster that he had never seen before encountered him. It also was not any monsters that were supposed to be in the Sol Sanctum. It was the size of Felix, and humanlike but with reptilian features. With further inspection, Felix discovered that it had no face. Without warning it attacked.

?? Vs Felix

?? casts Searing Beam! Felix takes 463 damage!!

Felix unleashes Echo!! ?? takes 790 damage!!

?? casts Abyssal Heal! ?? recovers 450 damage.

"This isn't working…", Felix muttered. "Perhaps I can be of assistance", came a voice out of nowhere. "Who are you?! Where are you?!", Felix cried out. "There'll be time to talk later!!", the voice said. And before Felix could say another word the voice had taken over his body and mind.

Felix casts Stalagmite Golem!! ?? takes 2,000 damage!! You failed ??s party!!

As Felix regained himself, he saw the monster disintegrate. "What just happened…?", Felix wondered. "What happened was that I took over and then I summoned an ancient spell to kill the monster.", said the voice. At once Felix was alert. "Where are you?!", he shouted. "I'm in your head.", the voice replied. "Who are you?!", he shouted out again. "Well I suppose you could call me Kent, but more specifically I am your Guardian Soul.", Kent said. "What it means is that the psynergy in your body filled you and overflowed you at a certain degree that you awakened an ancient sprit in your body. Everybody with psynergy has a Guardian Spirit that's either awakened or waiting for an adept to reach that point where their Guardian Spirit awakens. Also, every Guardian Spirit has a Corporal Form, that is reflected in the adept's soul. Now that you have awakened me, I can only help you when your about to die, however when you awaken a Guardian Soul, you get a special ability from it. Your is being able to turn your arm into a sword-like stalagmite." "…What was that monster?", Felix asked. "That was a Demon.", Kent replied. "But more of that later. We need to find the way out of here." As if on cue, the portal to the Elemental Stars resting place had come to Felix. Of course, Felix stepped into the portal.

"Where am I?", Jenna said. As she saw her surroundings she found herself standing at Jupiter Lighthouse where Karst and Agotio found Isaac and Ivan. But where she was looking she found Isaac. "Isaac!!", Jenna shouted. As she ran over to him she found that his eyes were closed. "Isaac, why are we back at Jupiter Lighthouse? And where are the others?" Isaac wasn't answering. "Isaac?" Isaac fell to the ground. "Isaac?! Your not breathing…" "You couldn't protect me Jenna…", Isaac said. "You couldn't stop them from almost killing me…" "Isaac?!", Jenna cried. "DIE!!", Isaac shouted. He began to transform into what looked like a skeleton with large bat wings. "Now die!!", Isaac, or in this case the flying creature shouted.

?? Vs Jenna

Jenna casts Searing Beam! ?? takes 461 damage!!

?? unleashes Power Hold! Jenna is unable to use dynji summon or use psynergy!!

"What?! I can't use any psynergy!", Jenna shouted. "Then let me take over.", said a calm voice in her head. And Jenna was no longer in control of her body.

Jenna attacks!! Salamander Strike!! ?? takes 1957 damage!!

You failed ??s party!!

"What was that?", said Jenna, starring at the pile of ashes where the monster used to be. "That was Salamander Strike. I took over your body and used the technique to kill the gargoyle. Also, I am Isadora.", said the voice in Jenna's head. "Isadora? Gargoyles? What are you talking about?", asked a confused Jenna.

Isadora explained Guardian Souls and how they awakened them. Also she explained how gargoyles can change form and can also fly. "And Jenna your Guardian Soul can give you a special power. Yours is having a firewall shield that protects you whenever your enemy attacks.

"I see…so Isadora, how do we get out of here?" "I think we should explore the Lighthouse. Maybe we can find some paths.", she said.

"Why am I here…?", Sheba wondered. She found that she was back at the place where she learned Reveal. She was at Airs Rock. Only where the floating blocks were, there was only blue space as far the eye could see. Suddenly, an illusion of Piers was floating right before her eyes. "Piers…", Sheba said, almost like she was in a trance. But the illusion began to transform into a wolf like creature with red fur and piercing eyes of hatred. It let out an enormous growl and charged.

?? Vs. Sheba

Sheba casts Spark Plasma! ?? takes 927 damage!!

?? uses Draining Tooth!! Sheba takes 1270 damage! Sheba has been defeated…

"Is…this the end?", Sheba asked herself. "No it isn't. I'll take over!", said a ringing voice in her head. Just as the monster was about to finish her off, she suddenly rose into the air. "Die, foul hellhound!!", Sheba, or the voice that took over the battle, shouted.

Sheba uses Cyclone Blast!! ?? takes 2384 damage!! You failed ??s party!!

"What happened to me?", Sheba asked herself. "I took over. I am Alia. Alia explained the situation. "What was that thing that that attacked me?", Sheba asked. "That was a hellhound.", said Alia. "Not a pretty sight. "Also, for your ability, you can fly so that must mean why the blocks aren't here. "Come, we need to find the way out." So Sheba levitated out of the room.

"Where am I?", he shouted for no reason, knowing no one could hear him. He found himself looking over a large tombstone. It read "Here lies Iesmair of Lemuria." "Mother's tombstone…wait!! The tombstone back in Lemuria! What's it doing here?!", thought an astounded Piers. Piers took a look at his surroundings. He found lemurian houses and buckets containing the lemurian drought. 'What am I doing back in Lemuria?!' Piers thought. As he looked around he saw somebody lying on the ground, dead. He ran to the persons side, he found it was Sheba. "Sheba…how did you come to be like this…?", Piers said with tears in his eyes. "That isn't Sheba!!", said a voice in his head. "Look behind you!!" Piers took the voice's instructions. As he turned around he barely dodged a knife attack. When he turned around to see who the assassin was, he saw a ghostly figure holding the knife that almost ended his life. "What have you done with Sheba?!", Piers yelled with all his might to the ghost. "If you won't answer then die!!", Piers screamed.

?? Vs Piers

Piers casts Diamond Burg! ?? takes 693!!

?? unleashes Essence Rip!! Piers takes 835 damage!! Piers psynergy was blocked!! Piers dynji are drained!!

"I can't kill him….Sheba…I'm sorry…", Piers said. "If you won't then I will!", said the voice in his head. Piers was no longer in control, but a pair of knuckles appeared on his hands.

Piers unleashes Crystal Knuckle Frenzy!! ?? takes 1365 damage!!

You failed ??s party!!

"What happened to Sheba?!", Piers yelled at the voice. "She's fine. That was a shade and they have the ability to look inside ones memories and make an illusion of their worst memory. By the way, My name is John" He explained everything. "If that's the case then what's my ability?", asked Piers. "Your ability is being able to have ice knuckles and unleash crystal ice and move with speed so fast that it's a frenzy. Now lets find the way out of here…"


End file.
